1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines such as slot machines or video poker machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to enclosures applied to protect the primary electrical components operating the gaming machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the once traditional mechanically-driven reel slot machines have been replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT video displays or the like. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex gambling games, which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gambling machines. For example, in addition to reel slot machines, it is now common to observe stand alone or multiple platform video electronic games including Keno, Blackjack, Poker, Pai Gow, and all the variations thereof, in even the smallest gaming establishments. These electronic game devices may comprise numerous internal electrical components including, for example, a power supply, a lighted display and a Central Processing Unit (CPU).
The CPU, which generally controls the parameters and features of the game being played (E.g., the type of game and its pay-out), is one of the most critical components of the gaming device. Accordingly, it is imperative to prevent unauthorized access to avoid CPU tampering.
In most current configurations, the CPU is attached to a motherboard which in turn is mounted to the gaming machine through a sliding tray. This tray is then manually mounted into the gaming machine where the corresponding electrical connectors are mated for operation thereof. As can be appreciated, by sliding the tray in and out, the CPU may be serviced, replaced or otherwise accessed.
One problem associated with this design, however, is that the forces required to simultaneously connect and disconnect these connectors can be substantial. By way of example, each connector pin and corresponding socket of the mating connectors may require forces of up to ¼ lb each to connect or disconnect the respective pin. Therefore, in some instances, forces in excess of about 50 lbs. may be needed to connect and/or disconnect a 200 pin connector. Insertion and removal of the CPU tray, consequently, may be difficult during routine maintenance. In some instances, the pins/connectors may be damaged (e.g., bent) during forced manipulation, while in other instances injuries may occur during tray insertion and removal.
Another problem associated with this design is that the CPU tray may be inadvertently removed while the motherboard and the CPU are still powered. Known as hot swapping, in some cases, arcing can occur between the powered connectors which can damage the contacts and/or pins. In the worst case scenario, a fire or a significant amount of internal component damage can occur.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a modular enclosure for the CPU and other critical electrical components of the gaming device which protects these components from tampering, while further facilitating interconnection to the gaming machine